Die allergrößte Macht
by Die Schwarze Lady
Summary: Achtung Spoiler HP7! Seite 758: Harry ist im Gryffindorturm und bekommt von einem gewissen Slytherin Besuch... H&D Slash so wie die Story eigentlich hätte ausgehen sollen...


**Hi Ihr Lieben!**

Ich habe gestern HP7 von Rowling ausgelesen und, wie vielleicht vielen Harry&Draco-Fans fehlte mir ein, wenn auch nur kurzes, aber dennoch ein Gespräch zwischen Harry und Draco. Immerhin, hatte Harry dem Slytherin zweimal das Leben gerettet... Ansonsten fand ich das Buch ganz gut.

**Ich widme mein Ende von "HP und die Heiligtümer des Todes" Drachen-Fan, die mich über das fehlende Gespräch auch noch zusätzlich aufmerksam gemacht hatte und natürlich allen anderen heißen Harry&Draco Fans!!! **

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielleicht Reviewen!?

**Lg,**

**Die Schwarze Lady!**

* * *

**HP 7 Seite 758...**

**Die allergrößte Macht**

Der Schlafsaal, der keinen Schaden bei der Schlacht genommen hatte, lag im Dunkeln, da die Vorhänge noch zugezogen waren, als Harry erschöpft eintrat. Ron und Hermine hatten ihn noch hier her begleitet und ihm eine erholsame Ruhe gewünscht. Sie würden den anderen Bescheid sagen, damit sich niemand Sorgen um ihn machte, auch Ginny, obwohl er sich seiner Gefühle,ihr gegenüber, nicht mehr so sicher war.

Er entzündete eine Kerze auf seinem Nachtkästchen und bemerkte sein völlig unberührtes Bett. Ein ganzes Jahr lang hatte er nichts sehnlicher begehrt, als endlich wieder nach Hogwarts, seinem zu Hause, zu kommen. Harry nahm den Tarnumhang ab und wickelte den Elderstab und Dracos Zauberstab darin ein und verstaute alles unter seinem Bett.

Er würde sich später um Dumbledores Grab kümmern und vielleicht Malfoy…

Unter Schmerzen zog er seinen Umhang aus, sein ganzer Körper war mit Prellungen, Kratzern, Blasen und Schnittwunden übersäht, aber er wollte zuerst etwas essen, bevor er sich um seine Verletzungen kümmern würde.

Mit einem leisen _Plop!_ erschien ein prall gefüllter Teller mit leckeren Speisen und eine Kanne Kürbissaft auf seinem Nachtkästchen.

„Danke Kreacher", flüsterte er und lächelte über die Tatsache, dass er mit diesem ruppigen, alten Hauselfen doch noch Freundschaft geschlossen hatte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür erschreckte ihn plötzlich. Angespannt ergriff er seinen Zauberstab und wartete. Ron und Hermine hatten sich doch gerade erst bei ihm verabschiedet. Wer störte ihn jetzt?

Langsam wurde die Klinke hinabgedrückt und die Türe geöffnet. Gewappnet für einen vernichtenden Fluch, fixierte er die Person, die den Saal betrat – Draco Malfoy!

Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, dem wieder auferstandenen Dunklen Lord, Todessern, seinen Freunden, Ginny,… aber nicht mit… ihm.

Die Tür fiel hinter Draco ins Schloss. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie waren sich gar nicht mehr so unähnlich.

Der Schrecken des Krieges und die schweren Verluste spiegelten sich in ihren Augen, und ihre Kleidung hing zerschlissen, schmutzig und blutig an ihren wunden, abgekämpften Körpern. Es war ein für allemal vorbei… Voldemort war tot.

Verwirrt wusste Harry nicht, was das sollte, wollte der Slytherin jetzt gleich seinen Zauberstab zurück haben?

Er blieb stumm und verharrte neben seinem Bett, den Zauberstab zur Sicherheit weiterhin auf Malfoys Brust gerichtet.

„Ich…", begann Draco stockend seinen Satz, „Weasley und Granger haben mir gesagt, wo du bist."

Sein unsicherer Blick wanderte von den hellgrünen Augen zu dem angriffsbereiten Zauberstab in Harrys Hand.

„Sie… sie haben mich gefilzt und mir Veritaserum verabreicht und mich ausgefragt,... was ich von dir möchte,… bevor sie mir erlaubten, dich zu sehen." Er hob unaufgefordert seine Arme empor und zeigte dem Gryffindor, dass er unbewaffnet hier her gekommen war.

„Was willst du Malfoy?", fragte Harry todmüde, aber dennoch aufmerksam.

Nervös kaute Draco auf seiner Unterlippe. Es war seine letzte Chance, morgen wäre alles vorbei… er würde Harry nie mehr alleine antreffen…

„Du… du hast mir heute… zweimal das Leben gerettet,… obwohl du wusstest, dass ich dich ausgeliefert hätte." Beschämt senkte Draco den Blick und seine Arme.

Er hatte dieses Gespräch schon so oft in Gedanken durchgespielt und es Jahr für Jahr vor sich her geschoben… solange, dass es beinahe zu spät gewesen wäre. Wie sehr er doch die Wörter _„Rivale"_ und _„Erzfeind"_ gehasst hatte, er hätte Potter viel lieber…

„Hättest du es wirklich getan?" Harrys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Ertappt starrte der Blonde in die unbewegte Miene des Dunkelhaarigen, als dieser weiter sprach. „Damals, bei dir zu Hause, wo uns Greyback geschnappt hatte, da hast du dich auch geweigert… uns zu verraten."

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Hosentasche und musterte sein Gegenüber aufmerksam. Es gab jetzt zwischen ihnen keine Masken, Beschimpfungen und Ausflüchte mehr.

Entschlossen schritt er auf den Slytherin, der noch immer an der Tür stand, zu. Er blieb jedoch kurz bevor sie sich berührten stehen und stellte fest, dass der Blonde zitterte.

„Was willst du von mir,… Draco?"

Die silbergrauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Harry war ihm zum ersten Mal so nah, dass er den Atem des Gryffindors auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte.

„Es tut mir alles so leid…", flüsterte der Blonde, „ich… möchte dir für mein Leben danken…" Ein Schluchzer unterbrach seine erstickende Stimme. „Und ich wünschte, ich hätte _„das hier"_ schon viel früher getan…"

Dracos bebende Lippen senkten sich auf Harrys, während er seine Lider verschloss und die ersten Tränen seine bleichen Wangen hinab liefen. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, und die Furcht vor Harrys Zurückweisung nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen.

Doch Harry schlang seine Arme um Draco, zog ihn ganz fest an sich und küsste ihn, als gäbe es kein morgen mehr. Ein wahres Glückgefühl durchströmte den Retter der Zaubererwelt. Er hatte es gewusst.

Er hatte es schon vor langer Zeit gespürt, aber erst nachdem er zufällig Dracos Zauberstab an sich genommen und Mr. Ollivander ihm seinen Besitzer verraten hatte – _Angenehm, hatte er sich angefühlt, als er die Inschrift in Dobbys Grabstein zauberte _– war er sich sicher gewesen.

Draco liebte ihn. Gleichermaßen, wie er sich unbewusst in den Slytherin verliebt hatte.

Keuchend löste Draco ihren intensiven Kuss. „Warum hast du mich ohne zu zögern aus der Flammenhölle gerettet? Ich… ich hätte den Tod doch verdient, nachdem, was ich getan habe…"

„Genau aus demselben Grund, warum ich freiwillig gestorben bin,… um alle zu retten. Der einzige, der den Tod je verdient hatte, war Voldemort selbst, da er durch sein morden unsterblich werden wollte."

Harry machte eine Pause und strich Draco zärtlich eine verklebte Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Aber _„ich"_ wollte nur leben... und lieben… dich lieben,… was mir nach meiner Auferstehung bewusst geworden war… nur dich…"

Draco küsste Harry erneut und leckte sanft mit seiner Zunge über Harrys Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich Harry,… schon so lange…", und ihre Münder verschmolzen hingebungsvoll zu der letzten Geste, die von der Sprache des Paradieses übrig geblieben war.

Dumbledore hatte wie immer Recht behalten. Zu lieben war die allergrößte Fähigkeit eines Zauberers, denn die Liebe machte selbst vor verschiedenen Häusern, verfeindeten Seiten und dem Tod nicht halt.

**Ende**

* * *

**Ich erlaube es natürlich allen Lesern die mir ein Review hinterlassen** (würde mich wirklich interessieren, was ihr von meinem Ende haltet)**, meine Zeilen zu kopieren, auszudrucken und am Ende Eures Buches einzukleben.**

**Die 19 Jahre später müsst Ihr dann aber heraus reißen ;)))**

**Denn ich glaube, da würden eher Draco und Harry mit ihren beiden Söhnen Albus Severus und Scorpius am Gleis stehen...**


End file.
